Bruises and Bitemarks
by spazzgirl
Summary: who said that rough sex couldn't be arousing? Inspired by the song "Bruises and Bitemarks" by Good With Grenades. PWP One-shot. Complete AU. NaruSaku


**Bruises and Bitemarks**

**Hey guys, this is spazzgirl with just a simple NaruSaku one-shot. This is also going to be my first PWP or porn without plot just to tell you.**

**Also I updated my profile, so in all of my one-shots that I write about NaruSaku, they will be 18, but if I decide to change their age then you'll be inform in the beginning of the story.**

**Summary: Who said that rough sex couldn't be arousing?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Well I have to say that this story was inspired by a song called "Bruises and Bitemarks" by Good with Grenades, so listen to the song while reading this story.**

**Also the setting of the story is in the Namikaze house and starts in the hall way as they make their way towards Naruto's room.**

**Well enjoy**

* * *

Moans

Those sweet sounds filled the blonde man's ears, oh how he loved to hear the squirming and withering girl beneath him moan. It sounded like sweet music to his ears, each time he'd hear them, it would send shivers down his spine.

Growls

The rosette would shiver each time she'd hear her lover growl when he'd let his animalistic side get the better of him. Each time he'd bite on her pale silky skin she'd dig her nails deeper into his bronze skin. She tried her best to hold back, her lover had his pants on while she was naked.

"Oh Naruto-kun."

That was one thing to get Naruto all riled up, he always loved to hear his Sakura say his name in sweet ecstasy. She moaned in protest as their little game was unfair, of course Naruto always did love having the upper hand, like in any game he would cheat. Naruto knew Sakura was holding back as he bucked his hips.

"What's the matter Sakura-chan; you don't like how I play?" The rosette nibbled on his ear, which only made him smirk.

Oh how he loved it when he annoyed Sakura, this only made her to be rough with him; of course he loved it when she was rough. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's hips and bucked against him, Naruto hissed as Sakura now had the advantage. Sakura now smirked as she now had the upper hand and enjoyed Naruto squirm beneath her touch. The blonde growled in annoyance, but he didn't know that Kyuubi was enjoying Sakura having her way with them. Sakura pushed Naruto against the wall, as they still made their way towards his room. She had his hands pinned against his sides and smirked.

"What's wrong Naruto-kun; you don't like the way I play?" Oh that sweet innocent voice just made Naruto even crazier for her.

This is why he loved her, she was strong and yet simply innocent, oh how this woman could make any guy fall under her spell of seduction. Sakura grabbed a handful of Naruto's unruly blonde hair and roughly kissed him. Both shivered as their hips bucked against each other, although Sakura's skin was getting red from Naruto's jeans and zippers, though she enjoyed the coldness of the zipper touching her clitoris. Naruto moved from her lips to her neck and continued to nip her delicious pale and silky skin. Naruto took this advantage and pushed Sakura against the wall, the rosette gasped in surprise and growled and the blonde's idiotic growl.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I?" Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto was being the idiot as he was, but she found it dare she think of it sexy.

The blonde quickly trapped her against the wall and carried her to his room. Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. The rosette bit her lip as Naruto actually brought his attention to her perky nipple, the blonde gently nibbled on them causing Sakura to hiss. Once they entered Naruto walked to his bed and dropped Sakura on his bed causing her to bounce but Naruto jumped on the bed and trapped her, as he had his knees against her sides and his hands above her head. It was like he was hunting, he was the hunter and Sakura was his helpless little prey, well he wouldn't say helpless when Sakura grabbed his shoulders and flipped them over. Naruto was brought into a kiss from his excited Sakura, she brought her right hand to the waist of his jeans and tore them from his lower bottom causing the blonde to be shocked and yet aroused from her action.

Naruto decided to take dominance and flipped them over; he straddled Sakura and took off his boxers showing his really hard member. Sakura licked her lips from it's hardness and it's size, Naruto grinned as Sakura showed interest to his little friend well little wouldn't exactly be the word how about big friend. Naruto parted Sakura's legs and saw her dripping entrance covered in a little patch of pink fuzz. He was right, Sakura really is a natural pink, the blonde brought his right hand and his thumb gently circled Sakura's clitoris. Like the male anatomy the member was a male's weak spot and pleasure tool that would make a man feel intense pleasure when touched the right way, the clitoris was the same for the women, though they weren't really a weak spot but mostly for pleasure, and if any guy knew about the female body then he would mostly know what the little button could do to his female counter part. The blonde continued to torture her until Sakura changed the favors and held his member. Naruto stopped circling Sakura's clitoris and thrashed his head back as Sakura gently stroke his member. His body shook as she applied some of her chakra to make him feel even more pleasure. Naruto couldn't simply stand it; he simply took Sakura's hands away from his member and quickly thrusted into her.

Sakura's back arched as his member completely filled her up, luckily her hymen was gone thanks to her training. Naruto thrusted in and out of her, Sakura couldn't control herself this intense pleasure made her hormones go completely out of control, as for Naruto same thing. The rosette and the blonde brought each other into another rough kiss, both flipped each other as they wanted dominance, amazingly both continued to buck their hips against each other. But rough play or rough sex led to other things, the two uncontrolled hormone lovers continued to flip each other, until Naruto and Sakura fell off the bed with the exception of Naruto landing on his back on the cold wooden floor. He thrashed his head as Sakura rode him, though Naruto wasn't going down without a fight. The blonde brought his lover into a kiss, both stood up still bucking their hips against each other. Naruto pushed Sakura against a drawer and caused the lamp to fall down and shatter, but that wasn't going to stop them. Sakura was sitting on the drawer and held the edges while Naruto thrusted his hips faster.

The blonde nipped her skin from her neck to her chest, never stopping. The rosette dug her skin really deep in Naruto's shoulder blade not only that but she bit his shoulder. Sakura's walls started to clamp onto Naruto's member but still thrusted in and out of her. While he was moving even faster, Sakura's nails clawed Naruto's back which eventually was going to leave really bad bruises and scratches. Though some people really love the common way of having sex which was going slow and then going fast, well Naruto and Sakura really love it when they're both rough on each other, but they are shinobis after all. Sakura was having a tough time of holding onto Naruto, she even clawed his chest just to get a good grip, but for some strange reason Naruto nipped one of Sakura's arms just to get out of the way so he could continue to nip her skin. Both moved their rough sex back to the bed, their speed increased so much that the bed started to shake and creak, even the lights started to flicker. Both couldn't hold it anymore, the roughness and the pleasure was starting to be too much for them, so with one final thrust and buck, both released at the same time. Sakura's body shivered uncontrollably as Naruto's warm seeds filled up her empty womb. Once she stopped shaking she opened her eyes and saw Naruto panting really hard, both smiled at each other.

"Well you're going to have some really bad bruises in the morning." Naruto knew Sakura was talking about the marks left thanks to her nails.

"Looks who's talking; I left you like a million of bitemarks." Sakura nodded in agreement that Naruto really left her some hickies and a mark on her.

"Well we'll just have to get used to it." Both laughed in agreement as they both knew they'll have the same results when they're done having rough sex.

**END**

* * *

**It's finally finished, thank god it's done. Well I hoped you all enjoyed this lemon and fills up your perverted appetite. **


End file.
